


love, football, and other sports

by SaffronSnitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronSnitch/pseuds/SaffronSnitch
Summary: James Potter is having a perfectly contented time at Diagon University, complete with pranking hijinks and captaining the club football team. But there's something about Lily Evans that brings out another side of him, filled with competitive trash talk and bad decision making. His friends are being gits, his teammates try their best, and James just keeps making a fool of himself over text. But maybe they'll beat the Snakes this year.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Cheers, Lily

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while self-isolating during quarantine! wish I could be back playing sports with pals.

**To** : [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@college.edu)

**From** : [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:lilyevans@college.edu)

**Subject** : Intramural Football!

Hi James,

I’m Lily, a friend of Remus’s. I’m interested in joining Diagon U’s intramural football team! 

Let me know when practice is. I’m excited!

Cheers,

Lily

_Marauders Incorporated_

**James** : moony who is lily

 **James** : and why is she emailing me about football

 **Remus** : I’ve told you this a million times. Lily was my OL at transfer orientation and now we’re friends.

 **James** : y is she emailing me about football :((((

 **Remus** : Maybe because you are the president of the football club.

 **Peter** : have any of you seen my phone?

 **Sirius** : it’s prob in ur hand doofus

 **Peter** : no, i’m texting on my computer

 **Remus** : Padfoot, aren’t you in lab right now?

 **Sirius** : ya

 **Remus** : And you’re not paying attention?

 **Sirius** : ya

 **James** : can we PLZ get back to the important thing (me)

 **James** : does “lily” know that practice started 5 weeks ago

 **Remus** : I think you’d all like her, and she said she’s been a bit lonely this semester.

 **James** : how long has she played football

 **Remus** : Why don’t you email her back?

**To** : [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:lilyevans@diagonu.edu)

**From** : [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : Intramural Football!

Practices started a month ago so idk if you can join

How long have u played football ?

**To** : [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**From** : [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:lilyevans@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : Intramural Football!

Hi,

Remus gave me the impression that this was a casual club sports team, and that people joined and left the team all the time. I don’t want to sound strict, but the campus org handbook does clearly state that registered uni organizations must allow students to join throughout the entire semester, disregarding exceptions such as varsity sports (i.e. the varsity football team) and elected positions (student government, religious boards, etc).

I have not played football since I was 8, but I promise I’m in good shape, and I ran track in secondary school. Again, though, club sports teams don’t require tryouts.

Best,

Lily

**James** : moony????

 **Remus** : I’m at work

 **James** : just text me under the counter no one cares that the library info desk person is on their phone instead of reading a book

 **Remus** : I am reading a book.

 **Remus** : The Picture of Dorian Gray. I’ve weirdly never read it, considering the whole Oscar Wilde being gay thing

 **James** : i literally could not care less about dumb oscar wilde

 **Remus** : That’s homophobic

 **James** : and also not true. i love “the soul of man under socialism”

 **James** : don’t distract me tho

 **James** : ur friend is THREATENING me w expulsion

 **Remus** : ???

 **James** : this evans person is referencing like conduct handbooks and shit to bully me into letting her onto the team

 **Remus** : I don’t get why it’s such a big deal.

 **James** : this is our YEAR moony

 **James** : last year we lost against knockturn, those stupid snakes

 **James** : and this year, yes, i am being stricter

 **James** : no more ppl just flouncing in and out of practice, expecting to get playing time without knowing my game plans

 **Remus** : Prongs…

 **Remus** : The whole reason we encouraged you to start this club was for you to be less intense. You know, after the whole Snape thing.

 **James** : uh yeah, i remember

 **James** : but this machine only has one speed and guess what it is

 **Remus** : Fast?

 **James** : turbo speed motherfucker

**To** : [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:levans@diagonu.edu)

**From** : [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : Intramural Football

Evans -

I’m not holding tryouts. I just demand a higher level of commitment than some of these other “club sports” teams. 

You can come to Friday’s practice, 6pm at the field. Wear athletic clothing but don’t expect to join in the drills. I need to assess your skills first.

James Potter, Football Captain and University Rule “Follower”

P.S. I removed the exclamation mark in the subject line. Football deserves utmost seriousness.

**Mary** : i heard lily is joining football! Go lions!

 **James** : who is lily?

 **Mary** : ? lily evans?

 **James** : no i meant like. why does every1 but me know her

 **Mary** : she was in my fysem!

 **Mary** : she’s really sweet

 **James** : she’s in our year?

 **Mary** : Yeah!   
  


**To** : [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**From** : [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:lilyevans@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : INTRAMURAL FOOTBALL!!!!!

I’ll be there.


	2. Peter was Right :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration/canonical insight into James' texting style comes from cgner and GhostofBambi!

_ Marauders Incorporated _

**Peter** : omg prongs guess who we just met!

**James** : ur mom

**Peter** : Lily Evans!

**James** : y?

**Peter** : Padfoot and I were at the library for Moony’s shift and Lily came to check a book out!

**Sirius** : “the bell jar” by sylvia plath. How cliche can u get

**Remus** : Hey, that book slaps

**Peter** : anyway here is the important info

**James** : …

**Peter** : she is hot!!

**James** : i’m calling bullshit. last week you told me bertha jorkins was hot

**James** : bertha jorkins! 

**Peter** : well lily is def hot

**James** : can u come early to the field 2 set up the goals w me

**Sirius** : fine

_ Peter has changed the group name to “Wormtail was right” _

**James** : FUCK U PETE

**James** : I AM HAVING A BREAKDOWN HERE

**Sirius** : anyone want 2 watch love island tonight?

**Remus** : Ugh. Sure. Reality TV kills my brain cells though.

**Peter** : plus the bachelorette is way better

**James** : hellOOOOOooOOO????

**Sirius** : oh hi prongs

**Remus** : Hi James.

**Peter** : Hello!

**James** : i literally hate u all so much

**James** : lily is very hot

**Remus** : Damn.

**Remus** : I owe Sirius a burger and fries.

**James** : ?

**Remus** : He thought you would text me about Lily after midnight

**Remus** : And it is 12:47am

**James** : hrrnrngngn

**James** : she’s so hot and i’m so dumb and i’m going to die

**Remus** : Yes that all seems true. 

**James** : dining hall waffles tmrw morn?

**Remus** : Sounds good.

_ Lions, queers, and sluts, oh my ! _

_ Remus Lupin has changed the group name to Lions Football Club _

_ Remus Lupin has added Lily Evans to Lions Football Club _

**Lily** : Hi everybody!

**Mary** : yayy

**Peter** : hello!

**Frank** : you decided to join!

**Lily** : Yes!

**Lily** : everyone was just so welcoming and funny on Thursday, notable exceptions excluded of course

**James** : i can’t help but feel affronted

**James** : it’s not my fault i accidentally hit a ball at ur face!

**Lily** : I’m pretty sure it’s entirely your fault!

**Mary** : play nice please, we’re all on the same team

**Mary** : go lions

**James** : go lions

**Sirius** : go lions

**Peter** : go lions

  
  


**Lily** : wtf?

**Remus** : Just go along with it…

_ Lions Football Club _

**Lily** : go lions!

**To** :  [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**From** :  [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:lilyevans@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : Football !!!

Hi,

Can you forward me the practice schedule?

Best wishes for your recovery,

Lily

**To** :  [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:lilyevans@diagonu.edu)

**From** :  [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : Football.

I just attached it as a pdf. lmk if you can’t open it

As much as I appreciate your best wishes, my recovery from what? I was a little sniffly in January, but that can’t be what u are referring to.

James

**To** :  [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**From** :  [ lilyevans@diagonu.edu ](mailto:lilyevans@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : F!O!O!T!B!A!L!L!

Your recovery from being an asshole.

  
  


_ James has changed the group name to james is having a midlife crisis _

**James** : i am having a midlife crisis

**Sirius** : youre 19

**James** : its the middle of my life

**Sirius** : can u stop being dramatic for like 1 minute lol

**James** : no

**Remus** : What’s up, Prongs?

**James** : i fucked up

**James** : lily haaates me

**Peter** : i tried to warn you!

**James** : wormtail i will fight u

**Remus** : I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. Although you didn’t make the best first impression.

**James** : i had fully braced myself to hate her! and then it was too quick to reverse course 

**Sirius** : u really didn’t make it easy tho

**Peter** : yeah you called her names & kicked a football at her head

**James** : WHICH WAS A MISTAKE!!!!!1!!

**James** : wat do i doooooooo

**Remus** : Chill out and apologize.

**James** : well i can’t do that i would look bad!

**Remus** : Ok.

**James** : i’m sorry for kicking a ball at ur head

**Lily** : I know Remus told you to apologize which is….lol

**James** : shit

**James** : he told u?

**Lily** : it’s pretty obvious

**James** : well i am

**James** : sorry

**Lily** : don’t worry I already have a revenge plot

**James** : um? should i be worried

**Lily** : the best revenge is success and i’m about to become the best club football player on this campus

**Lily** : so good that the team will turn against you and i will become the new captain and club president

**Lily** : mwahaha

**James** : ur schemes r truly evil 

**Lily** : aw, are you quaking in your little boots?

**James** : nah, i have a 10 year headstart on u

**Lily** : you underestimate my wrath

**James** : i’m in love

**Remus** : DAMN it James!

**James** : what!?

**Remus** : I owe Sirius another meal.

**James** : omg stOp betting on my love life!

_ Lions Football Club _

**James** : ok we’re scrimmaging on monday. i’m gonna send a text w the teams right now so u can coordinate strategy

**James** : Red team is -- me, mary, alice, frank, emmeline, dorcas, and sirius in goal

**James** : Yellow team is -- remus, peter, hestia, lily, davey, kingsley, and marlene in goal

**James** : see u monday, enjoy ur day off

  
  


**Lily** : you’re going down

**Lily** : yellow team rules red team drools

**James** : ok REAL mature

**Lily** : says the one w a star wars backpack

**James** : star wars is good!

**Lily** : not baby yoda!

**Lily** : i hate that little man

**James** : omfg

**James** : this just shows how evil u rly r…. Who could hate baby yoga

**Lily** : he’s just a marketing ploy by terrible bloodsucking Disney Corporation to sell more toys. He LITERALLY works for the bourgeoisie. 

_ james is having a midlife crisis _

**James** : UGH U GUYS

**James** : I’M IN LOVE BUT I CAN’T STOP BEING MEAN TO HER

**Sirius** : u’ve never been good at flirting

**Peter** : LOL remember when he fell on his face when trying to ask whats-her-name to hogsmeade?

**Remus** : Or when he literally lost his voice after singing love ballads to McGonagall? 

**Sirius** : or when he tried to speak in a russian accent to impress that girl in dsa?

**James** : i hate u all

  
  


**James** : u shouldn’t feel bad for losing

**James** : sirius and i r an unstoppable team

**Lily** : yeah seemed like it

**Lily** : in my defense i barely even touched the ball so losing cannot be solely blamed on me

**James** : where ms. trash talk now?

**Lily** : LOL. i had loads of fun but i’m currently sulking in the bath. I hate losing

**James** : it’s just a scrimmage

**Lily** : u nearly cried when kingsley scored

**James** : not relevant

_ Lions Football Club _

**Marlene** : womens rugby party on friday nite!!!!!

**Sirius** : HELL yeah

**Sirius** : we’re going

**Hestia** : Whats the theme?

**Marlene** : are u ready…..

**Marlene** : it’s jocks vs. goths. HAHA!!

**Sirius** : ugh that makes me so annoyed

**Dorcas** : bc you’re a goth jock?

**Sirius** : because jocks are not the opposite of goths!

**Sirius** : the opposite of goth is PREP

**Sirius** : the opposite of jock is NERD

**Sirius** : an exception being remus, who is a nerd w slight jock tendencies. hestia, darling, you are a goth nerd 

**Hestia** : :D

**Sirius** : james is a prep/jock. You see the pattern?

**Kingsley** : i am a goth prep tho

**Sirius** : just bc you wear eyeliner doesn’t make you goth it just makes you gay

**Kingsley** : fuck u

**James** : hey i am not a prep!

**Lily** : you’re literally wearing a sweater vest right now 

**James** : wtf how do u know that

**Lily** : i’m across from you in the dining hall

_ Marauders Inc Scooby Doo _

**James** : eating lunch w lily!!!!!!!

**James** : she stole my fries :((((((

**Sirius** : does lily smoke?

**James** : y would i know that

_ Sirius has added Lily _

**Sirius** : lily do u smoke?

**Lily** : smoke what?

**James** : crack cocaine

**Lily** : oh, yes

**Sirius** : obviously i meant weed

**Lily** : lol yes i do smoke weed

**Sirius** : i’m gonna get some for the party, do u want me to get u any

**Lily** : hmm

**Lily** : no thanks, i’m pregaming w mary whos going to get me trashed, and i hate being crossfaded

**Sirius** : suit yourself

_ Alice has changed the group name to SLUTTY JOCKS GO LIONS! _

**Alice** : does anyone have a cute sports bra i can borrow? i’ve decided mine are too industrial looking

**Dorcas** : sure!

**Alice** : Dorcas, your tits are waaaaay smaller than mine

**Dorcas** : Hey!

**Marlene** : i have a strappy bralette? It’ll do the job unless you’re planning on jogging at this party

**Alice** : don’t underestimate the ruggers

_ Scrappy Doo Must Die _

**Sirius** : wormy ru almost ready

**Remus** : He’s just packing his backpack

**James** : jesus christ pete why do you have to bring a backpack to a party

**Peter** : it has my inhaler!

**Peter** : ok let’s go

_ SLUTTY JOCKS GO LIONS! _

**Kingsley** : WOOOO I’M HEREEE!

**Frank** : come play pong w us!!

**Alice** : mary and i are CRUSHING frank and dorcas at this 

**James** : lily looks hot

**Marlene** : LOL dude wrong chat?

**James** : fuck

**Lily** : LMFAOOOOO

**Lily** : thx dude

**Sirius** : come to the porch we’re smoking

**James** : ok just let me finish peeing

**Sirius** : WASH YA HANDS!

**James** : lily where r u

**James** : moony where r u

**James** : PADFOOT!

**James** : peter! where?

**Lily** : sorry my phone died and i had to plug it in!

**Lily** : now i’m inside on the couch. Next to Frank and Alice making out, I might add

**James** : would you believe that airplanes in teh night sky were shooting stars i woud really like to have that fish riht now fish right now fish right nooww

**Lily** : haha how high are you rn?

**James** : about 3 meters

**Lily** : what??

**Lily** : ARE YOU IN THAT TREE RIGHT NOW??????


	3. Lions vs. Badgers

**James** : thanks for getting me home last night

**Lily** : no prob! 

**James** : i feel like i should clarify that i don’t smoke v often & that’s why i ended up in a tree…

**Lily** : you give me latent stoner vibes so idk if I believe you

**James** : ok i was a stoner early in second form but i stopped once i got serious abt football, i didn’t want my lungs to dissolve. but i still partake from time to time

**Lily** : you’re so into football it’s hilarious! I’m kinda shocked you aren’t on varsity 

**James** : oh haha thanks

_ Shaggy Could Kill Us With A Single Glance And That Is Why We Worship Him _

**Sirius** : i just have to update you all that james is currently reading the bell jar to try and impress lily as if that isn’t the worst book to try and flirt with

**Remus** : Yikes. But it is a good book! Sylvia Plath made some definite points.

**James** : theres also some racism sprinkled in there here and there

**Remus** : True.

**Peter** : I remember reading sylvia plath in intro to poetry and the rest of the class just going APESHIT at some guy who said that she was suicidal because she was sexually repressed

**James** : huh, i don’t really get any sexual repression vibes in this book. this is clearly a self-insert tho, right?

**Sirius** : sometimes i forget that all of my best friends are fuckngi ENGLISH MAJORS

**Remus** : You hate us because you ain’t us.

**James** : padfoot ur only in chem bc u wanna learn how 2 make meth

**Sirius** : false

**Sirius** : i’m in chem because of my sexy sexy body

**Peter** : wtf

_ Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my! _

**Peter** : anyone up for a movie night this week after friday practice?

**Dorcas** : BEND IT LIKE BECKHAM!!!!!

**Sirius** : uh, duh. That’s only the best football movie of all time

**Frank** : Alice and I can host at ours!

**Lily** : we can watch in my dorm!

**Lily** : ah fuck, jinx. I’ll get it next time!

  
  


**James** : hey, what’s ur major? i’m adding u 2 the online roster rn

**Lily** : oooh!!!!

**Lily** : bio major, polisci minor :)

**James** : huh. i thought u were journalism?

**Lily** : no haha, i used to do the newspaper though

**Lily** : the science & health section :-----3

**James** : i’m going 2 ignore the most horrifying emoticon i’ve ever seen so that i can ask u why bio and polisci?

**Lily** : i came in thinking i would be pre-med but my first semester i guess i just...knew it wasn’t right. And my dad always said i would be good at politics, idk if that’s a compliment or an insult. So i took a polisci class my second semester and totally loved it but the real trigger point was that i interned at this health policy org and that’s what i want to do, i think. For now at least. Health policies are still so fucked up in this country and i want to do something about it. Still a ton of uncertainty and imposter syndrome and all that haha

**James** : ur dad sounds v encouraging at least

**Lily** : he was, yeah

**Lily** : he died. About two years ago

**James** : i’m trying to think of what to say that won’t sound empty or trite but i don’t know how so i’ll just say: i’m really sorry, lily. that’s really sad.

**Lily** : it’s ok

**Lily** : thanks, though

**Lily** : he would’ve loved to see me playing football though, lol. he would ref my junior league games

**James** : that’s awesome

**To** : #club-football-roster

**From** :  [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : First Game

Hello squadron. Warriors. Battlers. Guardians of the Galaxy.

our first game of spring semester is saturday!!!!!

It’s against the Quimbly Badgers so we’ve got it in the bag. That being said, i’m running some optional double practices this week to work out some things so pls text me if u can’t make those and i’d be happy to work one on one!

Here’s the prelim starting lineup, subject to change. As you all know, Hestia has a job interview in Wales on Saturday (good luck hest!) so she won’t be there.

Forwards: Me, Mary

Midfielders: Lily, Dorcas, Davey

Defenders: Remus, Peter, Marlene, Kingsley, Emmeline

Goalie: Sirius

Marlene will switch in for Sirius if he needs a break, and Frank, be ready to jump in for Marlene. Alice is our sub this time around.

Eat lots of protein! Get sleep! 

NO DRINKING OR DRUGS THIS WEEK.

Much love,

James

**To** : #club-football-roster

**From** :  [ alice_fortescue@diagonu.edu ](mailto:alice391@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : First Game 

Football pitch is the only place i’m a sub amirite frank heyooo

xoxo alice

**Lily** : u didn’t have to have me start the game just because i told you my dad died

**James** : that’s not why

**James** : ur actually pretty good and i want to see how u’ll play under some pressure

**Lily** : oh bullshit

**Lily** : alice has way more experience and i’m still staring at my feet when i dribble

**James** : i’m the captain. i make the decisions

**Lily** : ohhhhh wowwww i trust u so much when you have to write out the words “i’m the captain”

**James** : geez louise i thought u would be excited to play! it seems like u have fun scrimmaging

**Lily** : you have a stick up your ass

**Lily** : goodnight

**Sirius** : I can hear you groaning and i sincerely hope you’re not masturbating while i, your devoted roommate, am TRYING TO SLEEP in the same godforsaken room

**James** : go to sleep i’m not jacking off lily is just being annoying

_ Ruh Roh Scoob _

**James** : anyone want 2 partake in some delightful protein powder while i have it out?

**Peter** : yea

**Remus** : Sometimes I wonder how I’m related to you guys.

**Peter** : you’re not

**Remus** : Oh right

_ James has changed the group name to lions eat badgers for breakfast _

**James** : GAME DAY BITCHEZZZZ

**Lily** : he takes it really seriously, doesn’t he

**Sirius** : really, really siriusly

**James** : let’s warm up in about 45min?

**Euphemia** : We’re here!

**James** : urfgngnm mum do u have a poster w my face on it?

**James** : why must u embarrass me

**Euphemia** : Just want to see you thrash your father’s alma mater, dear

_ lions eat badgers for breakfast _

**Sirius** : LET’S GET MOTHAFUCKING SMAAAASHED

**James** : GO LIONS

**Frank** : GO LIONS

**Dorcas** : GO LIONS

**Hestia** : did you guys win!!!!!!???

**James** : CRUSHED them dude!

**James** : 4-0. easy peasy

**Hestia** : congrats!! Who scored?

**James** : mary got one, dorcas got one, and i got two

**Remus** : How was the job interview?

**Hestia** : in the bag! Lions stay winning go lions!

**James** : u kissed me last night

**Lily** : yes

**James** : u said that i’m obnoxious and terrible but that u were drunk and feeling flirty so you grabbed my face and kissed me for like 10 minutes

**Lily** : glad we’re on the same page


	4. psh, no

_ Velma is a lesbian _

**James** : hgngnngmggndlm

**Lily** : are remus and sirius dating?

**James** : ugh, no, but they should b

**Lily** : wdym?

**James** : they hook up all the time when they’re drunk

**James** : it’s just that sirius is 2 much of a dingus to realize that the reason he’s never been in a real relationship isn’t that he’s scared of commitment, it’s that he’s been in love w remus for a decade

**Lily** : Woof

**Lily** : that’s heavy

**James** : why are you single?

**Lily** : fear of commitment

**James** : can i call u?

**Sirius** : binns is running late on evening lecture agAIN 

**Sirius** : i’m not paying attention though, u can text. what’s up?

**James** : something happened

**Sirius** : oh shit, are you okay? Do you have all of your limbs?

**James** : i’m ok

**James** : physically

**Sirius** : uh oh

**James** : i don’t really know how to say this

**Sirius** : just say it!

**James** : i just shagged lily evans

**Sirius** : oh i thought you were going to say something bad!

**Sirius** : congrats!

**James** : no

**James** : i mean, yes. it was awesome

**Sirius** : ok prongs i don’t need to hear the details

**James** : hold on i’m going to text the whole story out, gimme a sec

**Sirius** : take ya time binns is talking about his research lab from the 60s

**James** : so lily and i were having our normal tuesday lunch and i was kinda skirting around the whole she-kissed-me thing but then SHE brought it up. and she was like “i hope ur not being awkward bc i kissed u” and i was super suave and was like “haha no why would i b awkward” and she was like “it really didn’t mean anything” and i was like “yeah of course” bc what else was i supposed to say, that it meant something to me? and then she said “good. i think we should hook up” and i think i turned red and sputtered something nonsensical bc she looked concerned and she was like “no really, i think ur hot, i know u think i’m hot, we don’t get along v well on the football pitch so what better way to let off steam than to have sex” and i started choking on my hot dog so she got me water and when she came back she was like “obviously we don’t need to if u don’t want to but i want to and it’s not anything serious it’s just sex” and i am a weak man, sirius, i am so weak, and so i agreed that we wouldn’t have feelings involved and i went to her dorm room and she took off her clothes and i think i had a brain aneurysm but then we...uh… yeah

**Sirius** : jesus christ mate

**James** : OH and i forgot to mention that she seemed to want this to be. more than just one time. she made a joke about how a little extra exercise would serve her well and i just MELTED padfoot. she’s so adjalsdjlak

**Sirius** : you’re ROYALLY fucked. 

**James** : i know ;)

**Sirius** : jesus fucking christ

**James** : anyway, want to grab dinner after your class?

**Sirius** : yeah

**Lily** : want to come over?

**James** : yes

_ Scooby Doo Pop Punk Cover Band _

**Remus** : James, you’re insane.

**James** : i know

**Peter** : ?

**Peter** : is this about lily

**Sirius** : OBVIOUSLY bc that’s all we talk about these days i guess

**Sirius** : what now?

**Remus** : Lily just swung by to bring me coffee at work and she was talking about prongs

**Remus** : Dude, it’s pretty obvious she has a crush on you.

**Remus** : You can’t keep hiding your feelings because you think it’s convenient.

**James** : lily said she wanted to keep feelings out of it which is what i’m doing

**Remus** : You’re not “keeping feelings out of it” you’re hiding your feelings which is worse I think. I think you should be honest with her about how you feel. 

**James** : asdjlk everytime i try i chicken out

**James** : idk. i feel like a jerk.

**Sirius** : at least youre getting laid

**James** : :)

**Remus** : Insufferable. Both of you.

**James** : ur one to talk!

**Remus** : When have I ever been insufferable!

**James** : oh have u and sirius EVER talked abt UR feelings ???? hUh?

**Remus** : What?

**Sirius** : dude, we’re just trying to help you

**James** : well u guys need to figure out whatever wack SHIT has been going on for years. it’s getting on my nerves

**Sirius** : youre an asshole

**James** : ur a hypocrite! u guys hook up and then ignore it like idiots!

**Remus** : That’s honestly none of your business and it’s really hurtful that you would assume you have any ground to stand on here.

**Sirius** : fuck off dude

_ Sirius has left the chat _

**Remus** : Figure out your shit, James. 

_ Remus has left the chat. _

**Peter** : um…

**James** : ugh

**Lily** : new season of schitts creek just dropped! Want to come over and watch and maybe… yknow ;)

**James** : can’t

**Lily** : oh ok, no worries

**James** : no, i want to, i just

**James** : i need to go find sirius and buy him ice cream to apologize for something stupid i said

**Lily** : that sucks

**Lily** : do you need to talk about it?

**James** : definitely not

**Lily** : ok

**Lily** : good luck

**James** : Moony, can i get dinner with u after ur shit?

**James** : *shift

**James** : after ur *shift

**Remus** : Sure.

_ James has changed the group name to James is an Asshole _

_ James has added Sirius  _

_ James has added Remus _

**Peter** : oh yay, are you friends again

**Peter** : ok no response for 20 minutes I am going to change the subject

**Peter** : have u guys seen the youtube video where the guy teaches his dog how to skateboard

**Sirius** : omg send link

_ Remus has changed the group name to Scooby Doo’s Speech Impediment  _

_ Lions, Tigers, and Twinks, oh my! _

**Kingsley** : WAIT lol who changed the name of this group

**Davey** : twas me:)

**Sirius** : LOL classic 

**James** : anyone want to go for a run w me after practice? it will be mostly drills so i don’t think u will b that tired

**Lily** : sure!

**Frank** : no one else wants to do that bro

**Peter** : want us to save you a seat at dinner?

**James** : i’m uh eating takeout at lily’s right now

**Peter** : oh ok !

**Sirius** : are you coming back tonight? Or should i turn the lamp off

**James** : i think i’m going to stay here

**Sirius** : because you are in love with lily or because you think i’m still mad at you?

**James** : u know me too well

**James** : a combo of both i think

**Sirius** : i’m not mad at you

**Sirius** : could you have handled that situation better? yes. 

**Sirius** : but honestly… you were kinda right. We were being hypocritical

**James** : i really didn’t mean it that way tho

**Sirius** : i know

**James** : i’m sorry

**Sirius** : youre my best friend

**Sirius** : and you needed to call me on my own bullshit

**Sirius** : i think… i’m going to talk to moony tomorrow morning

**James** : good luck!

**James** : i’m here if u need me

**Lily** : I watched spiderman (finally)!

**James** : !!!!

**Lily** : Tobey Maguire makes some Choices

**James** : his hair alone is a choice

**Lily** : you’re one to talk

**James** : i never denied my hair also being a choice although i also will say it’s au naturale

**James** : or however u spell it

**Lily** : btw I’m immensely sore from our jog yesterday

**Lily** : the hills WRECKED me

**James** : sry

**Lily** : I can think of some way you can apologize…….

**James** : be right there

_ Lions > Snakes _

**Marlene** : I can’t make practice tonight, I know that fucks up the scrimmage but I’m covering someone’s shift

**Marlene** : James pls don’t get angry

**James** : no prob, i’ll shift the teams around a little

**James** : ok, red team is -- me, lily, frank, emmeline, kingsley, and sirius in goal & yellow team is -- mary, peter, dorcas, alice, davey, and hestia in goal

**James** : moony, i’m giving u the night off. pls get some rest

**Remus** : Sounds good.

**To** : #club-football-roster

**From** :  [ jpotter@diagonu.edu ](mailto:jpotter@diagonu.edu)

**Subject** : Let’s Beat the Ravens!

Gr8 job @ practice tonight! The scrimmage was super competitive which i love 2 see.

Just a reminder, we play the ravens this weekend. they are a pretty short team, height-wise, but they make up for it in strategy. i’d love if we can meet over dinner fri night to talk our own strategy.

starting lineup based on scimm results -- 

Forwards: Me, Alice

Midfielders: Lily, Hestia, Mary

Defenders: Remus, Peter, Frank, Kingsley, Marlene

Goalie: Sirius

Emmy and Dorcas will start on the bench, but i’ll prob sub both of u in for lily/hestia/mary, depending on who gets tired first :P

Much love,

James

**James** : i think u left ur drivers license at our table

**Lily** : shit

**Lily** : not only did I have the embarrassment of showing everyone my pigtailed I.D. photo but I forgot to put it back in my wallet

**Lily** : would you want to swing by and bring it w you? you can stay over ? 

**James** : i can bring it 2 u tmrw at the game if that works

**Lily** : oh ok

**Lily** : you don’t want to come hang?

**James** : no! i do! i just can’t bc we need to sleep the night b4 a game

**Lily** : LOL. you’re so funny! I get it, sex w me tires you out:)))

**James** : asdfjglkl

**James** : r u flirting w me rn?

**Lily** : psh, no


	5. “Holes” (2003)

_The Scooby Doo Cinematic Universe_

**Sirius** : prongs cmon man

 **Sirius** : i know your probably beating yourself up over this but come join us at the pub, let us buy you a beer or something

 **Remus** : *You’re.

 **Sirius** : not quite the most important part of that message, dear

 **Peter** : BLECH. Dear?

 **Peter** : just bc your dating now doesn’t make it okay for VDA (virtual displays of affection)

 **Remus** : *You’re.

 **Remus** : James, you okay?

 **James** : let me wallow in peace pls

 **Sirius** : prongs, we won the game! Idk why you******re so upset

 **James** : we almost lost and it was my fault!

 **Sirius** : listen mate, i know that I don’t know the football strategy as well as you do but I do know that it never comes down to only one player, not really. Don’t beat yourself up for that fumble

 **James** : rrrhrnww

 **Sirius** : can we bring you something to drink or something?

 **James** : i think i’ll just cry a bit more and then go to sleep

 **Sirius** : ok baby let us know if we can do anything

 **Peter** : Moony’s dear and Prongs is baby, what am i?

 **Sirius** : arsehole

 **Peter** : <3

**Lily** : good morning

 **Lily** : you didn’t come celebrate w us last night

 **Lily** : what’s going on

 **James** : what’s it to u?

 **Lily** : ?

 **Lily** : you have to know i care about you as a friend and as a teammate

 **James** : i’m fine 

**Lily** : well, i’m going to try and cheer you up nevertheless

 **James** : please, no pity-fuck

 **Lily** : i’m more than just my body! I should tell you I have a brilliant mind and impeccable wit, you know

 **James** : yeah alright

 **Lily** : i’m going to tell you a very embarrassing story that you have to promise not to tell ANYONE

 **James** : can i wait until i hear the story to promise?

 **Lily** : JAMES

 **James** : yeah ok go ahead

 **Lily** : I know I’ve mentioned my horrid sister a little bit to you before and I’m not going to go into the bad parts but last christmas I had to meet her boyfriend, who is the most boring blob of a man named VERNON. (who is named vernon?) and anyway he is just terrible and so is my sister but we usually try to play nice for our mum, but vermin just tipped me over the edge and I went completely uncharacteristically crazy and started yelling at him and he got so angry he tripped and fell into the pudding and it splattered EVERYWHERE

 **James** : i don’t see the embarrassing bit

 **Lily** : i’m not done! Because then I was forced to apologize to that terrible man and so I had to get his phone number but Petunia refused to give it to me so one night I snuck onto her laptop to get his contact info and i accidentally opened up a tab that started BLASTING an ad for the new season of stranger things and my sister is the lightest sleeper so she ran into the living room and saw me holding her computer and she SCREECHED and asked me what on earth i thought i was doing and I didn’t know what to say so I just blurted “selling an organ on the black market” and my mum, who is also a light sleeper, had run into the room after Petunia screamed and now my family is convinced i don’t have a spleen because i’m too embarrassed to walk it back

 **James** : holy shit

 **James** : frankly, i’m impressed

 **Lily** : tyvm

 **James** : ur weird

 **Lily** : :D

_Scoob’s Real Name is Scoobert Doo_

**Sirius** : are we going to talk about what happened at practice?

 **James** : what do u want to talk abt

 **Sirius** : um, maybe some gits from varsity jeering at us the whole time?

 **Sirius** : how are we going to exact revenge?

 **Remus** : Maybe reporting them to the Dean for using racist slurs?

 **James** : good idea moony, but i was thinking more in a pranking direction

 **Peter** : we can go yell at them during their practice!

 **Sirius** : dumb idea wormy

 **Peter** : you never like my ideas :(

 **James** : here’s what i’ve been thinking. we go to the varsity practice field in the dead of night before their upcoming game and dig a bunch of holes in the field and then cover them with sheets of grass/mulch so when they go to play their game they’ll step on the holes and break their ankles

 **Sirius** : you want us to dig a bunch of holes in the middle of a school night

 **James** : yep!

 **Sirius** : i don’t do well with manual labor

 **James** : cmon it’ll be fun!

 **Remus** : Will we even be able to do it all in one night with only four of us?

 **James** : haven’t u ever seen the iconic eartha kitt film “holes” ?

 **Peter** : Eartha Kitt is in that movie?

 **Sirius** : what if we enlist the rest of the lions?

 **James** : you think we can trust them?

_Lionzzzz_

**Sirius** : who wants to help prank the varsity team?

 **Frank** : HELLZ YEAH!!!!

 **Mary** : yes!!!!! What are we doing!?!?

 **Lily** : omg

 **Davey** : #pranklife

_Scoob’s Real Name is Scoobert Doo_

**James** : touche, pads

_James has changed the group name to “Holes” (2003)_

**James** : ok we’re gonna dig holes in the varsity field on wednesday night so clear ya schedules

 **Kingsley** : do we get to skip our practice?

 **James** : no way in hell

 **James** : but, in fact, let’s reserve 10 min at the end of today’s practice to talk best pranking tips, ok?

**Lily** : that was fun

 **James** : u had some fantastic ideas! i can’t wait to see their faces when they stand up from their bench and their bums are dyed red

 **James** : i did not expect Ms. Campus Org Handbook to be so willing to engage in pranking

 **Lily** : lol

 **Lily** : i was a bit of a hardass over email

 **James** : u were terrifying!

 **Lily** : not as scary in person though :3

 **James** : uh, no, ur absolutely scarier in person. don’t underestimate the fear factor of a beautiful woman

 **Lily** : LMAO

 **Lily** : i wish you could’ve seen the look on my face when I read that text

 **James** : was it a bashful, coy smile?

 **Lily** : I snorted so hard milk came out of my nose

 **James** : sexy

 **Lily** : speaking of sexy…

 **James** : …

 **Lily** : …

 **James** : …

 **Lily** : god, you’re gonna make me say it?

 **James** : say what?

 **Lily** : URGH, you’re annoying!

 **Lily** : but very good at sex. Come over and shag me, please? xoxo

 **James** : can’t deny the lady

_“Holes” (2003)_

**James** : how is everyone doing w supply gathering?

 **Hestia** : The greenhouse will never even notice the shovels are gone

 **James** : noice

 **Sirius** : chill out, jake peralta, but we hit a bit of a snag w the chemistry dept

 **Sirius** : for some reason they don’t trust me to borrow materials for stink bombs but luckily uncle alphard’s money will prob be enough for me to bribe my orgo tutor to let me into the lab after hours

 **Marlene** : is your tutor Gideon, by any chance?

 **Sirius** : yeah?

 **Marlene** : no need to pay, i’ll just seduce him. He’s yummy

 **Sirius** : you’re terrifying

**Lily** : it’s fun watching you and your friends mastermind this pranking endeavor

 **James** : we have years of practice, it’s pretty much a fine art at this point

 **Lily** : haha, it seems like it

 **Lily** : you knew sirius/remus/peter before uni then, right?

 **James** : oh yeah, we’ve been friends since we were kids

 **James** : we all went to the same nursery and it’s been true love since then

 **James** : especially for sirius and remus, the idiots

 **Lily** : :)

 **Lily** : you must be glad that remus transferred here then!

 **James** : lol, i was just about to type something about that 

**James** : i was gonna say that we had always planned to go to the same uni and i was the first one to find out that diagon had accepted me, so sirius and pete and remus all wrote their applications for here, but then remus got a full ride to quimbly and things were uncertain but clearly he hated it, managed to get a good-paying job at the library, and now we’re all here and happy

 **Lily** : I’m really glad Remus transferred, he’s such a good friend and he led me to you, obviously

 **James** : haha, ? 

**Lily** : you being the team, of course! 

**James** : right

 **Lily** : tbh, I was thinking of transferring too

 **Lily** : things got really messed up last semester with an ex-friend of mine and it got so bad I thought maybe leaving would be the best option

 **James** : shit

 **Lily** : but then I decided if I left, that would mean he won. And so I stayed and cut off ties and quit the newspaper and made new friends with you and the team! And I’m so much happier for it

 **James** : that makes me happy.

 **James** : that ur happy, i mean

 **Lily** : thanks.

 **Lily** : you must have applied early decision to Diagon then?

 **James** : what?

 **Lily** : you said you found out before your friends had even applied, so you must’ve applied ED?

 **James** : no, actually

 **James** : it’s

 **James** : well

 **James** : i was recruited, actually. for varsity football

 **Lily** : WOAH!!!

 **Lily** : and you didn’t want to join? You’d rather play with friends or whatnot?

 **James** : believe me, i really wanted to play varsity. it was my whole goal (no pun intended) for years

 **Lily** : so what then?

 **James** : you have to understand i was a real git in secondary

 **James** : like, total asshole

 **Lily** : doesn’t surprise me >:)

 **James** : har har

 **James** : i’m serious tho. i would get into fights and stuff. mainly w racist bigots, but still. i’m not proud of it. and one day i went too far and the other guy, this total misogynistic homophobic xenophobic piece of shit, called up diagon and they kicked me off the team before i even stepped foot on campus

 **Lily** : SHIT

 **Lily** : really? You weren’t able to explain, or anything?

 **James** : they wouldn’t believe me. my track record wasn’t really in my favor

 **Lily** : that is so shitty

 **Lily** : i’m sorry, james. That really sucks

 **James** : well, i feel like i owe u an apology also

 **James** : honestly, i was a mess last year. i ran club football with varsity expectations and people quit left and right bc i was such a shitty captain. and even u emailing in the start of term to join… idk, i was still holding myself to higher expectations

 **Lily** : If I had known, I would’ve never assumed I could join

 **James** : no! that’s not my point

 **James** : the last few months have been the best ive had in a while and i think it’s because i’ve been able to finally remember why i play football, which isn’t to be on varsity and isn’t even really to win. it’s fun and i like playing with my friends and running around and meeting new people and i’m finally in that space again

 **James** : i hadn’t even realized until now that i hadn’t enjoyed football in years, and i had just kinda been going thru the motions without any feeling involved

 **Lily** : I totally know what you mean

 **Lily** : I mean, I can’t imagine being in your position, obviously. But I get what you’re saying about going through the motions

 **James** : i’m sorry, i made this all about me

 **Lily** : no! I’m really glad you told me

 **James** : thanks for listening <3

 **Lily** : of course <3

_“Holes” (2003)_

**Sirius** : t minus 3 hours till go time

 **Sirius** : everyone in positions?

 **Mary** : ugh, sirius, it’s 11pm. Can’t a girl get some shut-eye before digging a bunch of holes?

 **Sirius** : some of us are riding high on excitement and red bull

**Sirius** : ready?

 **James** : let me just get shoes on

_“Holes” (2003)_

**James** : meet u all at the pitch!

**Lily** : are you going to their game to see their faces?

 **James** : ofc!

 **Lily** : want to come to mine after?

 **James** : ok!

_The Hex Girls feat. Scoobster_

**Sirius** : that slapped!

 **Remus** : Honestly, could not have gone better.

 **Sirius** : prongs, see you later? Or tomorrow?

 **James** : uh something weird just happened on the way to lily’s flat so now i’m beelining it home

 **Peter** : ????

 **James** : lily almost transferred bc of some asshole

 **James** : and we just ran into said asshole

 **James** : and it turns out that asshole is none other than SEVERUS SNAPE

 **Sirius** : SHIT


	6. what kind of feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chap is a bit short, but don't worry -- epilogue coming soon!

**Lily** : I feel like we should talk about what happened!

**James** : ok sure, u go first

**Lily** : no, you go first! 

**Lily** : i can’t believe that the bully i spent YEARS hearing about from sev was you!!

**Lily** : I can’t believe the reason you got kicked off of varsity was because you beat severus up!!!

**James** : i can’t believe u were friends with snape, that awful horrible asswipe!

**Lily** : ok, he is an asshole. I’m just reeling here with the whiplash of conflating the James Potter I know you to be and the James guy I heard so much about in secondary

**Lily** : you bullied him for years

**James** : i said i regretted the way i acted before uni! but i’m not going to apologize for hating him for years because he’s deeply hateable !

**Lily** : i’m not asking you to! I’m just feeling weird & you running away after threatening severus wasn’t really a mature move

**James** : he called u a slut! what was i supposed to do!

**Lily** : idk, let me handle it? I don’t need you to protect me 

**James** : ugh, i know but i couldn’t stand the way he leered at u

**Lily** : i’m a bit pissed off

**James** : i’m sorry

**Lily** : want to come over and bang it out?

**James** : LILY

**James** : how can u

**James** : urghhgsfjlsdf. u can’t just get me angry so i’m riled up and then spring sex on me!

**Lily** : why not? Seems to work every time :^)

**James** : tomorrow james is going to kill me for this but

**James** : i can’t. keep doing that

**Lily** : ? what?

**James** : we have to stop sleeping together

**Lily** : oh. Why?

**James** : ugh, i wanted to do this in person and yet i am too cowardly 

**James** : i have feelings for u

**Lily** : what kind of feelings?

**James** : the kind of feelings we agreed we wouldn’t have when we started shagging

**James** : i really like you. a lot. and it’s unfair to u to pretend i don’t have any skin in the game when i really really like u so much. if i wasn’t such a weak man i would’ve been able to tell u this before the past few weeks, before we even had sex the first time, before u kissed me drunk at that party, but i’ve liked u since the moment i met u, and i am weak. i’m weak for ur hair and ur smile and ur tits and ur incisive humor and ur kindness towards strangers and the way u look when u sleep. i like u when ur yelling at me on the football pitch and even more when u hug me after i score a goal. i like that u don’t listen to anyone but urself and i like that u follow ur passions wholeheartedly. i like u so, so, so much

**Lily** : wow. I really wish you were telling me this in person right now

**Lily** : can I come to yours?

**James** : what did i just say lily! i am a coward and there’s no way i’m ever going to be able to show my face to u again after u reject me!

**Lily** : you don’t even want to hear what I have to say?

**James** : hrnngngng

**Lily** : James, obviously I have feelings for you too

**James** : ?

**James** : what kind of feelings?

**Lily** : you git

**Lily** : “the kind of feelings we agreed we wouldn’t have when we started shagging”

**Lily** : except mine didn’t start out that way. I went into the situation because you were hot, and you thought I was hot, and I was powderkegging my way thru uni waiting to meet a firework. I didn’t know you were the firework, even though I should’ve known from the emails, from the way your hair splays out everywhere, or from your proclivity for swearing lovingly at your friends. 

**James** : i…

**Lily** : i’m not done!

**Lily** : jeez, let a girl type, won’t ya?

**James** : of course, my liege

**Lily** : i like you so much, james potter. I like that you are ambitious and unpredictable and funny. I like that your friends would take bullets for you, and I like that you would take bullets for them. I like your captaining style, the way you both lead with example and with your words, the way you wear your heart on your sleeve. I like that you cry when you miss a goal and that you cheered me on when I tripped over my own feet during practice. I like that you smell like clean clothes on laundry day and I like the thing you do with your hands when I’m on top. I like that you defend your actions just as fast as you apologize for them, and I like you so much

**Lily** : so. James. Will you come over now and let me kiss you?

**James** : you were typing forever, woman. I’m around the corner from you now

**Lily** : !!! <3 <3 !! <3

_ Kings/Queens/Assorted Royalty of Pranking _

**James** : i’m practicing cancel today

**James** : i’m *cancelling *practice today

**Sirius** : WHAT

**Sirius** : are you sick? injured?

**Remus** : Did you come across a wounded or rabid animal and end up taking it to the hospital?

**Dorcas** : maybe he ate a bad potato

**Peter** : maybe the movie theater was showing the female remake of ghostbusters 

**Frank** : ooh, no, I bet he was recruited by a secret government organization to go undercover and steal the queen’s jewels

**Alice** : five pounds on the wounded animal theory

**James** : hi, this is lily on james’ phone. He’s busy right now but please stop pinging his phone, it’s distracting him from his declarations of love 4 me

**Sirius** : HA

**Sirius** : i was right

**Kingsley** : you guessed he was sick ?

**Sirius** : lovesick

**Sirius** : you all owe me a smoothie from the library cafe


	7. Epilogue

**@GoLions:** Hey everyone it’s Alice, I’ll be live tweeting our FINAL MATCH AGAINST THE SLYTHERIN SNAKES!

**@GoLions:** Here’s the lineup…. Drumroll please…..

**@GoLions:** In goal we have Sirius Black!!!! Woohoo! 

**@GoLions:** Since he’s on the field, he can’t kick me for saying it, but he looks especially emo today

**@GoLions:** Defending our pride (and the goal) is Peter, Remus, Kingsley, Marlene, and the love of my life, Frank Longbottom. Go Frankie!

**@GoLions:** In midfield we have Dorcas, Lily, and Hestia. Dream team!

**@GoLions:** Mary is up playing forward

**@GoLions:** Currently representing us in the coin toss, our intrepid forward and captain, Mr. James Potter!

**@GoLions:** The coin has been flipped, Snakes start with possession. 

**@GoLions:** AND WE’RE OFF!!!! Potter immediately steals the ball and hits it to Mary

**@GoLions:** Maybe I was over optimistic by attempting to live tweet this, the game is moving so fast

**@GoLions:** The Snakes have their first attempt at shooting a goal, but Sirius catches the ball and lobs it at Kingsley.

**@GoLions:** Frank looks so sexy and nobody can stop me from saying it HAHA

**@GoLions:** OMG!!!! 

**@GoLions:** GOAL!!! THE LIONS HAVE SCORED!!! Dorcas, with an assist from James!

**@GoLions:** Never ask me to to livetweet again, this is way too hard and I’m way too lazy

**@GoLions:** We’ve hit half-time. The Snakes are looking angry

**@GoLions:** Oh shit, Slytherin’s goalie just punched James in the gut

**@GoLions:** Damn!!!! Lily is going off on him! Sirius had to pick her up and carry her away!

**@GoLions:** The refs kicked the Snake goalie out, so now they’re getting a sub

**@GoLions:** Uh oh

**@GoLions:** Slytherin just scored. :( a valiant attempt by Sirius though

**@GoLions:** BUT JAMES MAKES A QUICK GOAL! HE SCORES!

**@GoLions:** Holy shit

**@GoLions:** Things look like they’re getting super physical. Lots of pushing and shoving

**@GoLions:** where are the refs????

**@GoLions:** the snakes scored again. It’s a tie. Holy shit. There are five minutes left before overtime. I’m on the edge of my…. Well, i’m sitting on the grass. But i’m leaning forward

**@GoLions:** HOLY SHIT. ONE MINUTE LEFT AND JAMES IS SPRINTING DOWN THE LEFT SIDE. REMUS LOBS THE BALL AT HIM.

**@GoLions:** JAMES IS WIDE OPEN FOR THE GOAL BUT THE GOALIE IS RUSHING AT HIM

**@GoLions:** FUCK!!!

**@GoLions:** ALKDJLASDL

**@GoLions:** AT THE LAST SECOND JAMES PASSES THE BALL TO LILY. SHE DRIBBLES THE BALL RIGHT INTO THE GOAL

**@GoLions:** THE BUZZER!!!! GO LIONS!!! WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**@GoLions:** holy fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go lions go lions go lions!!

**@GoLions:** omg james and lily are literally snogging on the ground in Slytherin’s goal right now. The refs do NOT look happy

**@GoLions:** speaking of snogging i’m gonna go find frank

  
**@GoLions:** alice signing off. Go lions <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks all for reading <3 this was a fun little foray back into fic writing. i'm working on some other things, not the easy breezy text fics, so stay tuned!


End file.
